Special Plans For Christmas
by Mel-aka-edgehead
Summary: Spike, Buffy and Faith have been living together for about three years.. when suddenly, right before Christmas, Spike receives a letter from England.
1. Chapter 1

**Part 1**

Spike went outside to get his mail, and searched through the letters while he walked back along the path to his frontporch.

He closed the front door behind him and shuffled into his kitchen to make some coffee. His heart began to pound as his eyes fell on one letter he´s holding in his hand It was from England and the sender was William Pratt, his twinbrother!

It's been a while, since he's seen him…four years to be exact…and he wondered why Will wrote to him.

He sank into one of the chairs in his kitchen and opened the envelope.  
With wavering hands he drew the letter out and read it.

_**Dear Spike!  
I know that it´s been a while since we've seen each other, let alone spoken to each other. I hope you have a good life , and that you find someone special. Mine is okay, but something is missing. I'm not sure what exactly it is, but I think it might be you.  
Why did you go away…all those years ago? Mom and Dad think it was for a better job but I know why you left us…left me.  
It is because of us… because of what happened that night.  
I know that what happened between us was wrong, but I can´t forget that night with you. And I need to talk to you about it.  
Im wondering if you have any special plans for Christmas?  
I like to come to California, if you don't object, that is.  
Do me one favour, Spike  
Call me!  
You have my number… it hasn't changed.  
Sincerely yours  
William**_

He laid the letter on the table and wondered what the letter could possibly mean. William was right…that one night was one of the reasons why he had left his home. He had feelings for his brother…still has…but he wasn´t gay.

The proof of this was the two lovely girls currently lying in in his kingsize bed.

For three years Buffy, Faith and himself have been an item. They do all the things a normal couple would do… except that they are a threesome.

Not all the time, however…Faith needs her adventures with other men and women... whereas Buffy is drawn to him like a bee to honey.

Every now and then they have hot, extreme threesomes... And then there are times when Buffy and Spike simply cuddle sweetly on the couch and make out while watching TV.  
He was so deeply involved in his thoughts that he didn't even realize that somebody else had entered the kitchen.

Two arms came around his neck and a warm body was pressed against his side.  
"What are you thinking about", whispered Buffy in his ear, before she caught his earlobe and tugged on it with her teeth.

Spike turned slightly on this chair and she sat astride on his lap. He wrapped his arms around her and layed his head upon her shoulder.

She drove her hands instinctively through his bleached locks and sighed. "You know that you can tell me anything, don´t you?"

He nodded and lifted his head.

"I got a letter from England. It´s from my twinbrother!"

Buffy stared at him. "You have a twinbrother?"

Spike nodded again

"You're telling me that there is another young, extremely hot man out there who looks like you?" said Buffy as a grin appeared on her face.

Spike smiled at her. "I don´t know if he still looks like me…but he did when we were kids."  
"What do you mean you don´t know if he looks like you? You are twins…he must look just the same…even if…"

"I bleached my hair, right before I came here…he never saw me this way…we havn't talked for about four years now." Spike interrupted Buffy.

"Why?" was all Buffy said.

"Lots of different reasons'…maybe I will tell you when the time is right."

"What did he want?"

"He wanted to come here…for Christmas…but I don't think I´m ready to see him." Spike sighed and laid his head back on Buffy's shoulder.

"Oh…Come on, Sweetie. What's so bad about that?" Buffy´s hands stroked his back up and down, soothing him.

"You will hate me when I tell you what happened between me and Will." Spike declared , his voice no more than a whisper.

"I don't think I will, but that's my problem, not yours. Spill" said Buffy and clambered from his lap.

Spike cleared his throat and looked deep into her eyes. He wondered if she will still like him when she finds out what he and Will did on that night …four years ago. Will she look at him with the same love in her eyes? Will she still want to be with him?

The best thing he could do was try to explain it to her…and Faith…and hopefully they will both understand.

He drew in a deep breath.

"I had sex with my brother!"

Buffy stood in the middle of the kitchen and looked at Spike with huge eyes. Her mouth began to water as she thought about two sexy hunks all sweaty and moaning.

Spike hid his face behind his hands. "I can understand if you don't want to be involved with someone who has slept with his brother."

She moved slowly behind him and stroked her hand over his well muscled back. "Why in the blue hell would I want that? Why would you think such things …nothing in this world will keep me from you…I love you, Spike. I hope you know that."

With his face still hidden behind his hand he shook his head slightly. "How can you love someone as disgusting as me?" he asked, his voice slightly muffled.

"You're not disgusting, Spike! You know that I done things with my cousin, when I was younger! So you see, it's the same."

"It is not the same…I had sex with my brother…even if it was mind-blowing…it was wrong!" Spike rubbed his eyes and tried to stay calm.

Silence hung over the room for a few minutes and the only thing that could be heard was their heavy breathing.

Finally Buffy stepped alongside Spike and tried to shove his hands away. After a little while she succeeded and saw that Spike had tears in his eyes. "Why are you crying, honey?"

Spike looked her in the eye for a moment and then he lowered his gaze to the tabletop. "I'm so frightened that I will loose you and Faith… especially you, luv."

Buffy crouched beside him and searched his eyes. "I can't speak for Faith, but I will never leave you…hell would freeze over before I'd leave you. I already told you that I had sex with my cousin Monica, didn't I?"

Spike nodded and sighed. "But that was not the same…we didn't make out like teenagers…we didn't just jerk off in front of each other.

"Who jerks off in front of each other?" came Faith's voice from the doorway. "Did I miss something?"

Spike shot a look at Buffy that told her he didn't want to tell Faith what happened. "No…nothing happened…I'm talking about an X-rated Movie I saw last week", said Spike and slipped from his chair to get three coffee mugs out of the cabinet.

Faith took the mug Spike handed her. "Too bad…because I woke up and felt a little horny…so…what do you think?" she said while loosening the belt of her dressing gown and slowly approaching Spike.

He backed away. "I don't feel well…Sorry, sweetie…maybe later."

With that he took the mail and left the kitchen with the steaming mug of coffee.

Faith stared at Buffy. "What on earth is wrong with him? Normally he can never resist my charms."

"He has some problems right now…I think we should give him some time", retorted Buffy and pick up her mug that Spike put on the table. She didn't understand why he hadn't told Faith about his encounter with his brother.

Faith took a large gulp of coffee. "I think I'll take an ice-cold shower to cool me down…except, of course, if you can help me out with my little problem. She waggled her eyebrows and opened her gown.

With a huge grin Buffy approached her best friend and slipped her hands under her dressing gown. She stroked the silky skin of Faiths belly and began to kiss her. Their tongues duelled with each other as both girls began to moan.

Both of them fondled and touched each other for a while, before Buffy sank to her knees. She pulled Faith's black string down and pushed her legs further apart.

She looked up and saw that her friend had her eyes closed, because she knew what was coming. Buffy separated the inner lips of Faiths pussy and slid her finger back and forth.

"Oh Fuck….Buffy…so good…push your finger inside me…fuck me with your digits…oh please…I need it….", moaned Faith and Buffy did what she wanted and pushed two fingers into Faith's sobbing hole, while she tongued the clit.

Neither of them had realized that Spike was standing in the doorway, watching his favourite girls get it on. He knew they did that sometimes, but he'd never seen it from at a distance before…every time he was involved somehow.

His cock began to harden as he saw that Buffy's left hand slipped down between her legs and she had begun to touch herself. Spike loved it when Buffy and Faith touched themselves…he always got pretty hard when he saw that.

Slowly he approached the two girls and stood behind Buffy. He slid her nightshirt over her hips and massaged her asscheeks. She began to moan and lean into his touches.

When Faith opened her eyes and saw what was going on a devils grin appeared on her face. "Have you…fuck…have you made up your mind, Blondie? Right there B….yeah suck my nub" moaned Faith. "Go on…fuck her…right here while she's licking me….oh yeah….ugh…!"

He didn't need to be told twice. Spike quickly got out his sweatpants and stroked his cock for a while.

Buffy stopped her ministrations to look at him; she licked her lips and showed him how to get to her. He stood beside the girls and Buffy took hold of his shaft to take the purple head into her mouth while she still had two fingers in Faiths snatch.

The three of them moaned and enjoyed the tender loving care for a couple of minutes. Suddenly Faith gave Buffy a sign that she should remove her fingers. Buffy looked puzzled at her friend but pulled her fingers out. She continued to suck at Spike shaft, while Faith jumped onto the kitchen counter and spread her legs again.

"Come on, Blondie…fuck Buffy from behind…She should moan in my pussy while she's licking my clit…." panted Faith.

Buffy released Spikes cock and recaptured the place between Faiths thighs, as Spike moved behind her and teased her while he slid his dick between her labia before he pushed into her sopping cunt.

Buffy and Spike moaned loudly and Faith wasn't able to hold back. "OH FUCK…..YEAH….I`M CUMMING….HOLY SHIT….!" Her whole body shook with pleasure as the orgasm raced through her.

Buffy continued her licking and sucking while Spike pushed his dick into her…She loved it when he took her from behind. One of her hands reached between her legs and rubbed her clit wildly.  
"Oh God, Buffy…you are so tight…always so tight…it feels like you want to squeeze me till I pop like warm champagne." Spike leaned over her back and whispered in her ear: "I love you, sweetheart…You make me feel so good…I could fuck you all day long." He made sure that it was quiet enough so Faith didn't hear it.

Fortunately she was still on her high and didn't hear a word. Faith looked at her two lovers through clouded eyes. Slowly but surely she came back to earth and jumped from the countertop.

She took a position between Buffy's legs and watched for a while at Spikes cock disappearing and appearing in Buffy's pussy. It made her hot again and she began to lick Buffy's labia before she sucked hard on the clit.

"AHH Faithy, I love when you do that….HARDER…BOTH OF YOU….HARDER…" she screamed and both Spike and Faith obeyed.

Spike pushed hard into her slick passage. "OHHH…I can't hold it back….I'm gonna cum….Ugh…" he breathed in sharply, before he shot his load into her.

He continued his pushes and stocked Buffy's back as Faith sucked and nibbled at her clit. "GOD DAMN…AHHH…YESSS…!" Buffy's orgasm rushed through her body and she felt like she was in seventh heaven.

Faith was the first one who got up. "That was one hell of a breakfast", she said with a grin.  
The two blondes stood on shaking legs and nodded…because that was all what they could do at that moment.

"I think I'll take a shower…and then I will go to meet Wesley…I think I will be a very happy girl tomorrow." With that she bounced out of the kitchen leaving Spike and Buffy alone.

Spike withdrew his soft cock out of Buffy, pulled his sweatpants up and sank exhausted onto one of the chairs. He grasped Buffy's hand and drew her to him. She straddled his lap and they both cuddled till their breathing was normal again.

"I love you, Spike", whispered Buffy in his ear.

Love you, too Sweetie…love you, too


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2**

Later that day, Spike sat in his study and stared at the phone. "What should I say to him?" he asked himself out loud. "I could say `Hey Will…how's it going…´, no, I don't think that would be a very good start."

He sighed heavily and looked out his window which overlooked the sea.

What should he do if his brother says he wants to be with him? That he wants to stay in California, to be near him?

But he knows the only way to clear things up up is to bite the bullet and call his brother in England. He picked up the receiver and began dialling the very familiar number.

With every dial tone his heart pounded faster…and then he heard a voice…a deeply familiar voice.  
"Pratt Industries, Cecily Underwood speaking…how may I help you? "

He was startled to hear her voice…He thought that his father had her fired her after…

Her voice broke into his thoughts "Hello…is someone there?...I can hear you breathing…If this is some obscene phone ca…!"

"It's me…Spike…can I speak to William, please?" interrupted Spike, because he didn't want to hear her voice any longer.

"Oh…sure…wait a minute..."

There was lulling music on the other side…and Spike became more nervous with every note. Then he heard a clicking noise.

"William Pratt!"

With a lump in his throat he spoke into the phone. "Hey Will…It's me, Spike."

Silence…no one said a word. For what seemed like an eternity.

"William?...are you there?" Spike asked finally.

William cleared his throat and said with a shaking voice. "I never thought I'd hear from you again. I thought you had forgotten about me."

"That's not true…I love my family…and you know I had my reasons for leaving England… it didn't really have anything to do with that what happened that night…sure in some minor way…but that wasn't the main reason." Spike retorted and he had a sinking feeling in his heart…he had hurt his brother bad…they used to be inseparable, all those years ago…then…yeah, then all hell broke loose.

"Drusilla…I know…she did awful things…to both of us…and her sister…." William's voice faded off.

Spike had a feeling that the whole story was still whizzing around in Williams head. "Anyway…how is everyone in good ole´ England?", he said with false cheer, trying desperately to change the subject.

"Oh…Mom and Dad are fine, but you know that already…you call them every week. I'm a little stressed…got a lot of work and the new secretaries are not the same as the old ones…they seem to be only interested in me and my money...and not on doing any work, especially Harmony, my personal secretary." William said and sighed heavily.

A grin appeared on Spikes face. William always had problems with flirty women, because he was very shy and really didn't know what to say when a nice woman spoke to him. "So you need a little vacation?"  
"Yeah…I really do. And I need to talk to you about that…what…that night…you know?" mumbled William and Spike could visualize him, fidgeting in his office chair.

Spike closed his eyes. "Yeah, Will…I know…so do you have any plans for Christmas?...", he asked, "…Or would you like to come to California?"

"You really want to see me?", rejoiced William, a little doubtful.

Spike took in a deep breath. "Sure…we have to talk about it sometime…but don't get me wrong…I'm not dreading it."

"Me neither. So…when can I come?" asked Will and changed the subject fast, before all the raw feelings could come to the surface again.

"Wait a sec…I need to see when I'm free…" Spike leaned over his desk to grasp his planner and opened it. "Ahhh…okay…I have one appointment on the 21st of December, but if you want to come earlier that will be no problem…and my girlfriends will be here."

"Pardon me, Spike…did you say…girlfriends…as in more than one?"

Spike laughed softly. "Yeah…I have two girlfriends…more or less…but I can tell you about that when you get here."

"Okay…I'm on the net right now…and I can catch a flight on the 18th of December…if that's okay with you? I just need to book a hotel -"

"NO WAY" Spike interrupted, "You're staying here, I have plenty of room." Spike was adamant "And we will have enough time to catch up…okay?"

Williams's voice was low as he agreed to Spikes suggestion. "I have to go now. I'm meeting with the Senior Partners…I´ll call you to tell you the time I'll arrive in Sunnydale. Bye Spike… and thank you. It was nice to hear from you."

"Bye Will…I'm looking forward to seeing you again."

Spike replaced the receiver and breathed deeply a few times, trying to calm his nerves.

He didn't know how long he'd been sitting there, lost in thought.

"What's eating you, honey?"

He spun around on his chair and saw Buffy leaning against the doorframe. She was wearing a pair of black hot pants and a pink tank top. God…she was so beautiful…even after three years he could shag her senseless every minute. She had the ability to make him hard with just a few words… or a suggestive glance.

"I finially called William…but now I think I made a mistake."

"Why would you think that?" Buffy asked and came into the study. "Do you think he will hate you for all the things you´ve done?"

He shook his head empathically. "Never…but maybe its still to fresh and it might be worse if we talk about it."

"Will you tell me what happened? Maybe then it will be easier for me to understand." Buffy said softly as she sat down on the desk in front of him.

Spike looked around nervously.

"You don't need to be afraid…Faith isn't here…we are alone." She declared and ran one of her bare feet up his thigh.

He swallowed. "Keep that up pet, and you'll never hear the story." He said with a grin.  
Buffy withdrew her foot. "Okay…I'll behave myself...come on…tell me your dirty little secret."  
He tried to smile. "You asked for it…but don't be mad at me afterwards."

"Come on, coward…or should I get tough? I have my ways of coaxing the truth out of you", Buffy said with an evil grin, as she stroked one finger over her cleavage and then buried her teeth in her lower lip.  
"Minx", he breathed. "Okay…it was four years ago…and I already told you about Dru…didn't I?"  
As Buffy nodded her head he kept going. "I don't really know how it all started, but….

*Flashback*

William ran up the stairs with tears streaming down his face.

He slammed the door to his room and threw himself on his bed. His whole body was trembling from his sobs.

After a little while he heard a soft knock on the door.

"Leave me alone."

"It's me, Will…are you okay?" Spike asked through the closed door.

"Does it sound like I'm okay?" William sniffled.

Without asking Spike entered the room. "Really not…please, tell me why you are crying, Will".

William slowly turned around and sat up on his bed. "Cecily is pregnant!"

"Oh….but what's so sad about that? You two love each other…so what's the problem?" Spike asked, puzzled.

His brother buried his face in his hands. "I love her…but…

"But what? Don't tell me she's pulling the same shit her sister did?" Spikes voice was low and filled with anger. Suddenly all he wanted to do was to make this girl pay for the pain she had inflicted on his brother.

"She doesn't love me….and…and she has already made plans to get an abortion." William wined and fresh tears gleamed in his eyes. "How could she do this to me? I've done everything for her."

Spike sat down beside his brother and laid a comforting arm around his shoulders. "I don't know…I think the both of them, they're weak is all. Tell you one thing though. They're going to miss the water now that the well's gone dry."

"But, why did she…? I mean, what if she was just pretending from the beginning? What if she never really wanted me.. the way I wanted... " William's voice cracked as he wept bitterly.

Spike wiped the tears from his face. Will looked up at him - his eyes showinig his vulnerability and desperate need. "She'd have to be more than just the gobshite she is, Will. She'd have to be deaf, dumb and blind not to want a man like you."

"Then she is all of those things", William said doggedly and laid his head on Spikes shoulder.

Spike stroked his hair and tried to calm his twin. "Shhhh…I'll always be here for you. You know that, right?"  
William lifted his head and nodded. "I know…and I'm so glad to have a brother like you." Blue eyes locked on each other….then, before he had time to think, Spike was leaning in to touch Williams lips with his own.

The kiss was gentle and delicate…they both revelled in the comfort and security of each other. They both knew deep down that it was wrong…that they were brothers…but it felt so good.

Spikes tongue glided over Williams's lower lip and begged for entry. Automatically Will opened his mouth and let Spike's tongue play with his.

The kiss remained affectionate and their hands started roaming carefully over their clothed bodies. Muscles clenched under the mutual touches.

Spike broke the kiss first and looked his brother deep in the eye…all he saw was passion and a desperate need… a need to be loved, deeply and truly. Without words he pulled off his shirt and helped his brother to get rid of his own sweater.

They both laid down on William's bed and started kissing again. After a while Spike's lips left Wills as he kissed a line down the neck of his twin…his tongue darting out and slowly tracing a line of little swirls to one nipple.

Gently he caressed the little nub with the tip of his tongue before taking it in his mouth and sucking lightly on the hardening nipple.

Williams's fingers dug into Spike's light brown curls and he closed his eyes. All he could think of was how amazing this felt…even if it was his brother that was bringing him such pleasure right now it didn't matter, cock began to harden.

That was one thing that Spike immediately noticed…and his hand fiddled with the belt buckle of Williams pants. When he succeeded he pulled down the zipper and his hands wormed into the opening.

He caressed William's erection through his shorts while he licked and sucked constantly on his twin's nipple.  
A soft moan escaped Williams's lips and his hips began to move. He loved what Spike was doing to him and he wanted to return the favour. So he pushed his brother down till he lay on this back. Now it was Will's turn.  
He did all the things he liked done to him…and he knew that, if they were so alike, Spike would soon be trashing around under his ministrations.

After Will sucked and nibbled on both nipples, he pulled Spikes jeans down over his muscled legs and traced over the contours of the bulging, covered cock that was before his eyes. He couldn't resist…his tongue darted out and lick the head through the thin fabric of Spikes briefs.

William pulled Spike's briefs down enough for his cock to jump free, then he bent down, licking and sucking it. Spike moaned, and running his hand through William's soft light brown curls.

Spike moaned and gasped, watching his twin sucking him off.

William held the base gingerly, then licked up and down repeatedly on the underside, from base to head then back again. Spike watched him, his breathing hard and slightly ragged, amazed and highly turned on by how wonderful it felt. William grinned up at him when he saw the clouded, glazed look in Spike's eyes, then sank his mouth back over the cock and bobbed his head slowly.

After running his mouth along its length a few times, he released Spike's prick with an audible `pop´ and sat up while he stroked his own cock slowly.

Neither of them said a word…the only noise was the heavy breathing…and the moaning and groaning.

William leaned back on the bed and looked his brother pleadingly in the eyes. Spike understood immediately and laid down between the spread legs of his brother.

Spike leaned forward and slid his mouth over William's dick, going up and down. He touched himself with one hand and wrapped his free hand around his brother. Spike started deep throating him, moving from tip to base, over and over again. William gasped and moaned, digging his hands into Spike's hair.

Spike couldn't withstand the temptation and using his thumb, played a bit at William's rear entrance. The result of this caused Wills hips to surge off the bed as he pushed his dick deeper into Spikes mouth.

As Spike pushed one digit into his brother's ass, Will moaned loudly…he'd never believed that it could feel so good. "More", he breathed…and Spike obeyed…he ushered in a second finger…and then a third… and scissored his fingers to stretch his brother, while he continued the cocksucking.

Neither of them knew how exactly it all happened, but a few minutes later, William was on all fours and Spike stood behind him with a tube of lube in his hand. He put a good amount of the crystal clear liquid on his hands and rubbed it on his dick as well as around the rear entrance of his brother.

Spike rubbed against the hole, then pushed at William's opening with the head of his cock. The tip eased slowly, but smoothly into his ass, followed by a few inches.

Both men moaned at the feeling.

Spike massaged his brothers back as he slid more and more of his cock inside. They both had their eyes closed, and they were groaning. His cock went in up to the limit. Spike reached around and stroked William's dick and balls as he began a rocking motion.

"Fuck me, Spike…Fuck me… Oh yeah…Oh yeah!", William groaned

As the time went on…Spike sped up his thrusts and William tried to move with him.

"Ahhh Will!...Fuck…I'm cumming!" Spike shouted and rammed his cock into his brother.

The combination of the feeling of Spike's cock erupting in his ass, and the jerking of his hand brought William to the edge of an amazing climax…" That's it…Yeah…Yeah…Oh yeah…don't stop…!" With that William shot his sperm over Spikes hands and onto his bed sheets.

As they slowly came back to earth they slumped on the bed and breathed heavily. After a while a light snoring could be heard and Spike looked at his brother.

William has his eyes closed and a light smile played on his lips.

Spike knew what they done was deeply wrong…but in that very brief moment it felt so good.

"I'm sorry Will…I hope that one day you will understand why I have to go" Spike said softly and with that he stood up, put his clothes on and left the room…the house…and England.

*End Of Flashback*

Buffy was still sitting on the desk listening to Spike's words.

"But why did you leave England?" she asked curious.

He sighted. "I told you about Dru… about what she did!"

Buffy bent her head slightly and looked him in the eyes. "I don't think you told me everything".

"She broke my heart…so I broke her's. She tried to blackmail me with a very private story that would have ruined my family…so I moved away." He said and fidgeted uncomfortably on his chair.

"Private Story? Can you tell me?"

"Do you want children, Buffy?" he asked her seriously.

She looked at him, puzzled. "Maybe!...Why?"

He looked out the window and sighed again. "Then you must look for another man, honey…I can…I can never be a…"

"What?"

He looked her deep in the eyes and saw all the love that she had, waiting to give a child and tears burned in his eyes…."I'm sterile, Buffy. My parents didn't know…and they can never know…it would break their hearts."

She slipped from the desk and approached him. She straddled his lap and laid her head on his shoulders…"I'll never tell…but I will stay with you till the end of time."

Spike kissed her forehead and stroked her hair as they both looked at the sun going down over the city.


	3. Chapter 3

**Part 3**

While on his way to the Sunnydale Airport, Spike was deep in thought. He wondered whether William will still look the same…Tweed Suits?… Light brown curls?...They'd had a couple of phone calls over the last few weeks, but he'd never thought to ask William if he'd changed his look.

Spike parked the car, took a deep long breath, steeling himself for the encounter. Then he went on his way to the gate where he has arranged to meet William in half an hour.

With every withering minute, Spike became more and more uneasy and nervous. There were little butterflies jittering in his stomach. Then, as when he saw Williams plane was about to land…he wanted nothing more than to run into the bathroom and throw up…his stomach was in knots and he wasn't sure if any of this was a good idea anymore

Lots of people where streaming through the gate, but Spike couldn't see his twin. He stood on tip toes to look over the thong of people, when suddenly someone tapped him on the shoulder. Spike turned to see who it was and saw William grinning at him.

He looked different. Gone were the tweed suits and curly hair. William was dressed in a dark blue pinstripe Armani Suit and his hair was dark brown and waveless.

"Hey", William said softly and he smiled, a bit doubtful.

Spike looked at this brother, and without a word he hugged him tightly. "It's so good to see you Will…I missed you so much!" A quite sob escaped Spikes throat. He'd never realized before how much his brother really meant to him. As soon as he laid his eyes on his twin he knew that something in his life had been missing for the last four years.

"Wow…I never thought it would be like this", said William and cocked an eyebrow.

Spike pulled back and looked at the floor ashamed. "Sorry….I don't know what came over me."

"Never mind…let's just get my bags" said William and laid one hand on his brother's shoulder.

Spike nodded, grateful, and they both went to get Williams luggage.

On the drive home to Spikes house, none of them said a word…there was an oppressive silence in the car.

Every now and then, William glanced at his brother, but didn't have the courage to say anything.

After Spike pulled into the driveway of his house and killed the engine, he turned slightly and looked at his twin.

"I told you about Faith and Buffy, right?" he asked and after William nodded he continued talking: "Buffy knows about that night…she means a lot to me and I had to tell her. But Faith doesn't know anything about it…and I don't know if I will ever tell her. In the last few months she's been acting differently …but that's my problem", he said and sighed deeply, seemingly lost in thought for a moment. After a couple of beats he snapped out of it, glancing at William who was still watching him. "So anyway let's go…my ladies are waiting!"

With these words Spike opened his door and left the car. William followed and got his bags from the trunk.

*** *** *** *** ***

Buffy was standing at the sink, cleaning the dishes from breakfast. She had headphones on and was gently swaying her hips in rhythm to the song she was listening to as Spike entered the room alone.

He approached her from behind and laid his hands on her hips. They moved together for a while, before Buffy turned around and smiled at him.

"You're back early…did all go well?" she asked as she pulled the headphones off.

He kissed her feather light on the lips. "Yep…I showed him to his room and he wanted to take a quick shower, before we have… that talk." Spike sat down and sighed deeply.

"You're okay?" asked Buffy and looked at him with concern in her eyes as she tilted her head slightly.

"I'm a little nervous…and maybe a little afraid."

"Don't be…I'm sure it will be all good in the end." Buffy leant down and kissed him. "But you have to promise me one thing!" she said and an evil grin appeared on her face.

He returned the grin and said: "What would that be, luv?"

"If you and William get it on…call me! I wanna see it!"

Spike turned slightly on the chair and grabbed Buffy's hand. He tugged on it till she stood between his thighs. "Wouldn't you like to know! Believe me baby…you will be the first one to hear about it." With that he captured her lips in a passionate and demanding kiss. None of them noticed William entering the kitchen.

"Sorry, I.. er.. I'll leave you two alone'", he stammered, looking awkwardly at the floor. He was about to walk out of the room as Spike broke the kiss.

"Come back William, its okay…you don't bother us." Buffy stepped back, pulled the headphones over her ears and returned with a little smile on her face back to the sink.

Spike smirked as he saw how much Williams's cheeks had reddened. "That little spitfire is Buffy.", he said and gave her a light slap on her bottom.

Buffy glanced over her shoulder "Hey…nice to meet you William."

"Thank you…the same to you!" William responded.

Spike leant down to Buffy. "We'll go into my office…if you need me."

"Okay…and don't forget your promise", she said with a wicked glint in her eye.

*** *** *** *** ***

Spike led William into his study and shut the door behind him.

"Take a seat…would you like something to drink?" Spike asked nervously as he moved towards his bar to get himself a glass of whiskey.

William shook his head and sat down slowly on the leather couch. He looked tense.

After Spike downed the first shot of whiskey he refilled is glass and joined his brother on the sofa.

"So…what do you do for a living, Spike?" asked William after an awful silent moment.

Spike winced a little, because he had been lost in his own thoughts "Uhm…I have a tiny advertising agency. It doing pretty good…and I work mostly at home. "

"Ah…maybe we can work together…you could do the promotion for our new products", William said and fiddled with the nail of his thumb.

"Yeah…maybe I could do that." Spike sighed. "Will…we should get this over and done with and discuss that night."

"Okay" William took a deep breath "I've never regretted what we did, Spike. I'm not gay…but I have feelings for you...If you understand what I mean. The first couple of weeks I thought that you went away because of what happened between us on that night…but then Mom and Dad told me that you were gone to make a glorious career in America." William said and looked at his brother hopefully.

Spike took a deep breath. "Yeah…I know what you mean, because I feel the same way. I never ran away from you… but I didn't go away to make a career in the USA either…I left, because if I hadn't…Mom and Dad would have been greatly disappointed in me."

"You mean because of your infertility? "asked William and after Spike nodded he said. "They know about it!"

Terrified, Spike jerked his head up. "How?"

"Dru came one day and told Mom and Dad about your problem…I think Dru thought she could press money out of Dad."

"How long have they known about it?" Spike asked softly.

William looked up at the ceiling and thought about it…"It must be a little bit over two years now…Why didn't you tell them before…why did you run away?"

Spike rubbed his eyes. He hated discussing this. "We are a respected family in London…and I thought that I should be able to give my family an heir. I thought that Mom and Dad would be desperately disappointed by me. "

"We are living in the 21st Century Spike…no one thinks this way anymore…not even our parents. They love you and besides… they have a heir." William said with a bright smile.

Now Spike looked confused. "Huh?"

"Yeah…I have a son."

"I don't understand…you told me that you never married…and that you didn't have a girlfriend?" Spike was confused, his mind running in overload.

William looked at him and smiled. "Cecily never had an abortion. We both talked it out and came to the conclusion that she should keep the baby."

"So I'm an uncle?" asked Spike and William nodded.

"Yeah…you are an uncle of an almost four year old boy named Jack."

"That is the reason why Cecily is still working as a secretary in your firm?"

"Yep…but I don't want discuss my life all day long…it's pretty boring besides my son…Do you want talk more about that night or are we good?" interrogated William .

"Nope…I think we are good!" Spike said with a smile.

William became a little nervous and Spike sensed that. "Everything okay, Will?"

"I don't know how I should say it…but would you mind if we do it again?"

Spike looked his brother deep in the eyes. He had missed his twin so much, and now all he could see was the desperate and pleading need in William's shining blue eyes, and he was filled with that same need. The need to love. And be loved. Almost subconsciously, he started to slightly lean in. Their lips were almost touching as William sighed and closed the gap.

The kiss was light at first, but got demanding as it went along. Both men were tucking at the shirts of the other as they slowly undressed.

Once in a while they took a breath before they kissed again.

Hands were roaming over naked flesh as they simply relished in the feeling of the other.

"Oh God…I dreamed about this almost every night", William moaned as Spike slipped from the couch and began to open the trousers of his twin. While he kneeled between Williams thighs he pushed down the pants and stroked the skin he'd divested.

William closed his eyes and enjoyed the feeling of Spikes hands on him, then gasped loudly as his brother kissed his full erection through the thin layers of his boxers.

Suddenly William stiffened. "We can't…what would Buffy say if she came into the room and you were sucking my cock?"

Spike leant back on his heels and grinned at his brother. "You want to know what Buffy would say?"

William nodded slightly

"I think she would say nothing and join the fun…she is a brilliant cocksucker…you should try it someday!" Spike said and deftly slipped his forefingers under the elastic band of Wills boxers and pulled them down after his twin lifted his bottom.

William tried to say something, but the feeling of Spikes tongue on the underside of his cock left him speechless.

He shut his eyes when he felt Spike's hand wrap around his dick, and let out a low moan when the hand gently started to pump up and down, while he was sucking on the head.

William then pushed Spike from his cock and slipped from the couch, to down beside his brother. "I want to suck you, too."

Spike grinned again and said: "69?"

William nodded and they both laid down on their sides, facing each others cocks. Will pulled down Spikes zipper. He knew that his brother never wore undies…so Spikes fully erect cock sprang free.

They both moaned as they began to suck each other's cocks with pleasure.

They both didn't know how long it went on, but they enjoyed the feeling. Each felt like a great empty hole was being filled in their hearts. They sucked and nipped on the steal hard flesh and a fire ran through their veins as they both headed to a forceful climax with an incredible speed.

"OH GOD…..I´M CUMMING!", cried William and spilled all of his seed into Spikes still sucking mouth.

After the climax cooled down a little he started to suck Spikes cock again with hard sucks…he want to taste Spikes cum…and he didn't have to wait to long. With hard forward pushes Spike fucked Wills mouth and came with a suppressed yell.

*** *** *** *** ***

The two brothers lay on the floor, catching their breaths.

"Wow…that was…!" panted William and looked at his brother.

Spike lifted his head and smiled…"Yeah…that was unbelievable!"

After a while William rose from the floor and got dressed, as Spike packed himself back in his pants and closed his zipper. As he looked up, he saw that his brother was sitting on the couch again and holding his head in his hands…it looked like he was regretting that it had happened again.

Spike sat down beside his brother and laid a hand on his back. "Don't have a bad conscience…we both wanted it and I would do it again in a heartbeat."

William looked his brother in the eyes. "That was the last time we can share such things, Spike. I'm into women and I want to get married one day."

"Me, too", said Spike and smiled. "I think I have found the woman that I would like to marry…even if we will both be childless till the day we die" The smile disappeared from Spike's face as he realized that he would never be a father…that he would never have his own child…and he began to fight the tears that filled his eyes.

William sensed Spikes mood turn in an instant and he wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "Don't worry…I'm sure that we will find a way to sort out this problem."

Spike nodded. "So…we are good, yeah?" he asked to change the subject fast…he didn't liked to speak out his problem with his infertility.

"Yeah…we're good!" William said and they both settled back and chatted for around two hours about everything and anything, before Buffy knocked gently on the door.

"I don't mean to interrupt you, but I thought that you would like something to eat", she said as she placed a tray with iced tea and sandwiches on the coffee table beside the couch.

Spike smiled and winked at her. "You hardly ever interrupt, luv. I'm glad that you came!"

"Not yet!" Buffy said and blinked as she looked at William.

Buffy saw Will's cheeks redden and she decided to change the topic. "So did you discuss everything?"

Spike pulled her onto his lap and nuzzled her neck. "Yep…we've clarified everything."

"That's good; because Faith phoned and told me that she will be here in an hour…she had something that she'd like to tell us."

Spike looked at Buffy with wide eyes. "That doesn't sound right…I hope that everything is alright with her."

Buffy gently stroked her fingers against his cheek. "I'm sure it isn't anything bad…so come on…eat something and then you should get ready to introduce your brother to our saucy little miss. I swear she will be stunned."

"Maybe she'll forget about what she wants to tell us?" Spike mentioned.

William cleared his throat. "I should unpack my bag." He rose from the couch and was about to leave the room as Spike called him back. "You don't have to leave, Will."

"I know…but I really need to clear my head a little and I can use some alone time…don't worry…I'm feeling fine." William replied, and left the room.

After he shut the door behind him, Buffy straddled Spike's lap and searched his eyes for the answer to her question.

"Did you...you know?", she asked bluntly.

Spike smirked and tilted his head slightly. "What do you think honey?"

Buffy punched him softly on the chest. "You promised me to call me when you two got kinky!"

"Sorry, Pet!", he said and tried to look guilty "got caught up in the moment."

Buffy laughed softly and kissed him. "Care to tell me what you two did?"

Spike shook his head and lifted her from his lap. "Nope…that is something between only me and Will", he said with a grin…he knew that Buffy would do everything to get it out of him.

As Spike left his office she ran after him. "Come on honey…tell me…I will do anything you want…if you tell me."

"Anything?" he asked.

"Uh huh!"

Spike leaned down and whispered something in her ear.

Buffy's eyes got big and she nodded her head vehemently. "Oh yeah…I like that idea."


	4. Chapter 4

**Part 4**

Spike and Buffy entered the kitchen. Both were giggling and kissing and so didn't see the dark haired woman who had her head in the fridge, searching for something to eat. They didn't notice her until as she banged the refrigerator door shut.

The pair broke the kiss and looked, surprised, at Faith. "Oh. Faith honey,…I thought you weren't coming for another hour", Buffy said and loosened her grip on Spike's shirt.

The brunette sat down on one of the chairs and looked sadly at her lovers. "I thought I should get it over with… the thing I wanted to tell you."

Buffy settled down beside Faith and Spike stood on the opposite side of the table, looking inquiringly at his second girl.

"We're all ears, luv" he said and waited for her to speak.

Faith took a deep breath. "I've known that something has been different for over a couple of months now. It's my fault, too. I know that. I need sex like others need food…maybe I'm sick and I should go to a shrink…" She looked at both blondes and saw fear sparking in their eyes.

"Are you going to tell us that you're breaking up with us?" Buffy asked anxious.

Faith shook her head. "No. I would never do that, but I've seen the sparks flying between the two of you for quite a bit now…and I think it would be best if I move out and get my own place." She looked Spike deep in the eyes. "So the both of you can have all the time you want and need for each other. You don't have to worry about whether I'm around or not."

Spike held his breath for a moment. "You know that we love you, Pet."

The brunette nodded. "Yeah, but you are also deeply in love with each other. I can see that, and to be honest, I'm happy for you. I know that you both love me, but it's a different kind of love. You love having sex with me…you love how dominant I can be in bed…but I'm not the romantic, loving type. That is more Buffy's profession."

Buffy looked, puzzled, at her best friend and noticed that her eyes were beginning to fill with tears. "You cannot leave me, Faith. You are my best friend. I don't want to loose you…please!"

"Oh…no…you don't understand, Sweetie", Faith said and cradled Buffy in her arms. "I could never leave you! I will always be there for you. I just think that you both need time alone and I want you to be happy, Buffy."

Faith loosened her embrace and tilted Buffy's head so that she could look into her eyes. "When I move out, it doesn't mean that we won't see each other anymore. If you want some Faithy goodness, I'll be there for you, okay? And if you only want to talk about something you will know where you can find me. Leaving this house doesn't mean I'll be leaving your life."

Buffy nodded and wiped the tears from her eyes. "Does that mean if Spike and I want to have a kinky threesome, you will be there for us?"

An evil grin creeped onto Faith's face. "You can count on that honey. I would never give up a stallion like Spike, or a vixen like you!"

"So…to get this straight", Spike broke into the intimate moment. "You will move out and have your own place, but if we want, we can all still meet up and shag?"

Faith nodded.

Spike frowned. "And you're leaving us because you think Buffy and I are deeply in love?"

"I don't think it, I know it, Spike. Don't tell me it isn't the truth."

The blond man shook his head. "I could never deny it…I love Buffy…and I want to spend the rest of my life with her."

"Now you see why I should leave this house? I love you both, and I couldn't stand knowing I was standing in your way, stopping you from being truly happy."

Buffy stood up and approached Spike. She wrapped her arms around his waist and laid her head on his chest. "She always could read me like a book."

After a slightly awkward silence, Faith jumped up from her chair. "So, I think we're clear. I'll wait till the new year to go apartment hunting." She looked at Buffy who was leaning against Spike. "If you want you can come with me Sweetie! We can search for one that's not too far from here."

"That would be great", said Buffy, still some sadness in her eyes that gleamed with tears.

Faith nodded one last time before she turned around and left the kitchen.

After the door shut behind her, Buffy could not hold back her tears any longer. She clutched at Spike and sobbed into his shirt, while his hands caressed her back to calm her.

Faith made her way upstairs to her room.

As she rounded the corner of the staircase she ran into a hard chest and fell flat on her butt.

"Ouch…can you look where you're going?", she said, annoyed, but accepted the hand offered to her to help her up.

William pulled her to the feet. "Sorry, didn't know that anybody else was up here." he said and looked shyly down at the wooden floor.

Faith scanned his body from top to bottom and began to warm up inside. "Never mind…I was taken by surprise. You must be William, right?" she asked and put out her hand.

He shook it slightly. "Yeah, I'm Will, and you must be Faith?"

"Yeah…that's me. In all my shining glory." She said as she swayed her hips erotically. "I have to go to my room right now, but maybe we can catch up later." And with those words she pressed her body against Williams to pass him, even though the corridor was wide enough.

With swaying hips she padded to her room and closed the door.

William didn't know how long he stood there, staring entranced after the dark sex goddess. He never would say it out loud, but his body had its own reaction.

"Damn…I really should get a girlfriend", he muttered and made his way down the stairs and entered the kitchen.

Buffy had calmed down a little. She was still wrapped around Spike in a tight hug and was gazing into the space.

"Did something happen?" William asked, concern in his voice, as he sat down at the table and looked at the pair before him.

Buffy glanced up at his question, her face wet with tears. "I don't want to talk about it."

Will nodded and looked at his brother. "Is there anything I can do?"

Spike stroked Buffys hair and kissed the top of her head. "I think you should lie down for a little while, Sweetie" and as Buffy nodded slightly against his chest he looked up at his brother. "I'll be back in a bit." He mouthed and led the broken girl into the living room.

Buffy lay down and turned around, so that her back was facing the room and closed her eyes. It didn't take long before she was fast asleep.

Spike left the room quietly and went back into the kitchen.

"Do you want some green tea? I could use one." Spike said and placed the kettle on the stove.

"There was a time when you would have gone for a whiskey in these situations." William commented.

Spike sighed, turned around and leant against the sink. "Yeah…but I don't drink anymore. Buffys Mom got killed in a car accident two years ago. The other driver was drunk and after that I promised her I would never drink again."

"Understandable…so do you want to tell me what happened just now?" William asked and added after a short time: "If it's not too much hassle that is." The kettle whistled and Spike poured the hot water into the teacups. He placed one the cups on the table in front of his brother after he sat down on the opposite side.

"Faith is moving out" Spike said sadly and stirred his tea.

William raised his eyebrows and gave his twin a questionable look. "And um…what's so bad about that? You told me that she had changed over the last few months. Maybe it's the best for all of you."

"Faith hasn't changed…I have. My feelings for Buffy have grown stronger and I didn't realize it." Spike raised his head and looked at William. His eyes were filled with tears. "On the one hand I don't want to loose her but then again I do want to be alone with Buffy."

"And she will do that for you? She will move out, so you can live your life with Buffy? You should be happy about that. Not all women have such a kind heart. I think it hurts her as much as it hurts you, but she wants you to be happy." said William quietly and laid one of his hands over the trembling one of his brother.

Spike smiled. "You still do that."

"What?"

"You have always given me strength when I've felt miserable."

"That's what brothers are for" replied William and smiled back.

*** *** *** *** ***

While the men were talking in the kitchen, Faith was upstairs in her room, lying on her bed.

She didn't know how long she had been staring at the ceiling when she heard a soft knock on her door.

"Come in."

Buffy timidly opened the door. She had slept only 20 minutes and when she woke she decided she needed to talk to Faith alone.

"Hey" she whispered and stopped at the door . "Can I talk to you?"

Faith sat up and looked at her friend. "Sure, sweetie." She said and patted her mattress to indicate that Buffy could sit down.

Slowly Buffy closed the door and approached the bed. She sat down and a flood of new tears burned in her eyes.

"Is it my fault?" she asked and played with the tissue she held in her hand.

Faith slid over to her and wrapped her up in a tight embrace. "No, Baby, of course it's not your fault." She whispered in Buffys ear and stroked her hair.

"But then why are you leaving me?" Buffy asked against Faith's shoulder.

"I won't leave you, Buffy. I will only be moving out of this house", Faith answered and pushed Buffy softly away, so that she could look into her eyes. "Is that what you're thinking? That I will leave you?"

Faith drew in a deep breath as Buffy nodded.

"Look, hon, I love you, and I love Spike. Over the last three months it has become obvious that you are both alot closer, and I'm happy for you. I really am."

Buffy looked Faith deep in the eyes. "But that doesn't mean that I don't love you anymore, Faith."

"I know that, but try to see it from my point of view. When I have sex, it's fun as long as it lasts, and then I move on. I can't do romance or real love. You, Baby, found the love of your life. I can see it in your eyes, when he enters the room, or he talks to you. You both thought that you could keep it a secret but I only have to look at your face and I can see what's in your heart, Buffy." Faith lifted one hand and tucked a strand of hair behind Buffys ear. "I will always love you, but I want to see you happy."

"But you make me happy."

"Not as happy as Spike does…please try to understand me. I will always be there for you. Nothing will change between you and me, okay?"

Buffy sighed. "Okay. I understand, but it still hurts. What if I wake up during the night and need somebody to talk …you know, girl talk with?"

"Then you pick up the phone and call me."

"And if Spike and I have a fight?"

"You can always come to me. My door will always be open for you, day and night."

Buffy nodded. She felt a little more comfortable with it, even if she didn't like the thought that Faith would be gone in a few weeks.

"Are you feeling better?" Faith asked as she got up from the bed.

Buffy nodded. "Yeah…a little bit. Thank you, Faith."

"No problem, hon. But now you gotta leave. I need to wrap some Christmas presents, or don't you want any?" Faith said jokingly as she stood by her wardrobe.

"Sure, I hope I will get a lot of presents. I was well-behaved the whole year." replied Buffy with a wink and left Faith alone.


	5. Chapter 5

**Part 5**

The day before Christmas Eve, Buffy stood in the kitchen at the stove and sung a Christmas Carol as she flipped a pancake. Spike entered the room and stood behind her. He pushed his body against hers and nibbled at her earlobe.

"Good morning, sunshine", he whispered and Buffy laid her head back on his shoulder and closed her eyes as he cupped her breasts and squeezed them gently.

A moan was the only answer he got, and that brought a smile to his face. It was good to know that after three years he still knew how to get her hot. "You should look at your pancake, sweetie, before it gets burned."

He chuckled as she took a deep breath and tried to concentrate. He loosened his embrace and took a seat on the bar chairs on the kitchen counter.

"So you feeling better, pet? You don't have any worries about Faith?" Spike wanted to know as Buffy placed a plate with a steaming pancake on it in front of him.

Buffy turned back to the stove again and filled the pan with batter. "Yeah, I'm feeling good. I know that Faith only wants the best for the both of us. I admit that there are strong feelings between us and I'm glad that Faith will give us the chance to be happy."

"Me too, luv….me, too!" said Spike and began to eat.

After he finished the third pancake he pushed the plate to one side and took his coffee mug. "You still want to know what Will and I had done a couple of days ago?" he asked as Buffy sat down beside him to start her breakfast.

She nodded, and had a big grin on her face.

Spike grinned and tilted his head to one side. "You know that you promised to do all I want, yeah?"

Again she nodded.

He leaned in and whispered something into her ear.

Buffy's eyes became huge and she looked at him with raised eyebrows. "You really want to do that?"

"I always wanted to try it…and I think there will be no better time that today. But only if you're up to it?" he said with a twinkle in his eyes.

She looked at him. "Sure…it would be hot, but do you think that…you know?"

Spike knew what she was talking about. "You can do it…I'm sure about that." He kissed her on the lips, feather light. "I'll go and try to find you a beautiful Christmas tree." With that he stood up and left the kitchen.

Buffy stabbed thoughtfully into her pancake and tried to figure out how she could fulfil Spikes wish.

Buffy slowly walked up the basement stairs, carrying a box full of Christmas decorations. As she entered the kitchen she saw that William was standing in front of the coffeemaker pouring himself a mug of coffee.

"Good morning, William", she said and set the box on the kitchen island.

He turned around fast and held on hand over his heart. "Damn…you scared me to death", he said and he was breathing hard. "You don't mind if I take some coffee, don't you?"

Buffy shook her head. "Nope…you should be at home here." *Damn…how should I seduce him? He seems so shy!* she thought as she looked at William as he made himself a sandwich with peanut butter and jelly.

She didn't know that Spike and William had a little talk the other day. They both talked about sex and what they never done before, but always wanted to do.

Spike had always wanted to fuck a woman with another man at the same time…and William had never gotten a proper blow job, from a woman of course. So they both decided to make their sexdreams come true.

The only problem was that William needed to try and seduce Buffy. He didn't know how to do that, so he decided to wait till Spike come back.

Suddenly Buffy had an idea. "Could you help me with this box, William? I've got to get another one from the basement."

He laid his sandwich aside and rounded the kitchen island. "Sure, where do you want it?" he asked, and knew exactly how that could be interpreted.

Buffy chuckled. "Oh, I know where I want it, but you can bring the box into the living room." With that she disappeared into the basement again, and William stood there and waited for her to come back. Maybe he'd chosen the right moment to start the game after all.

After a short while, Buffy came back with the other box, and she was surprised that William was still in the kitchen. "Whoa…I thought you were already in the living room. You didn't have to wait for me."

"I know…but I think it's more polite when I wait for you." William said and grinned.

Buffy grinned back. "Okay…follow me then." She said and went ahead into the living room, put the box on the coffee table and turned around to William. "You can put your box over there in the corner…that's the place where the Christmas tree will be standing."

He did as she said and came back to stand beside her, as she opened her box and began to pull out various things. She had to do something, before she went nuts…so she began with a little small talk.

"So, William…you're the head of your parents' factory?"

He looked at her and pulled out a string of lights. "Yeah...for three years. Usually Spike would control the factory, but I got the job after he left."

Buffy nodded. "So what kind of factory is it?"

"We make original British wine gums…and we have for over 100 years." He told her and could see that her eyes began to twinkle. "Have you ever tasted them?"

"I don´t think that I ever did, but I love sweets." Buffy said and licked her lips.

As William saw her tiny tongue move over her full lips, he felt a twitch in his nether regions. *Damn…it's so long ago as I got laid.* he thought…and after he cleared his head a little he made a proposal. "I can send you some when I get back."

She looked at him. "Really? That would be great."

An unpleasant silence built up between them, as Buffy decided to make the start. "Do you have a girlfriend?"

William ´s cheeks redden a little. "No… I've been single for four years."

"Uhh…so you haven't had any sex for four years? I mean with a woman?" Buffy wanted to know.

He didn't answer her questions. He laid the lights back into the box and took a seat on the couch and shook his head. "Only twice with my brother…but you already know that."

William looked so sad and Buffy thought that she was being too pushy. "I'm sorry…I don't want to hurt you," she said and sat down beside him. "Is there anything I can do for you…I mean…You know…"

Suddenly the front door burst open and Spike came in with the tree. "I'm back!"

He was a little disappointed as he saw the two sad people who were sitting on the couch. "Is something wrong?" he asked as he put down the tree.

"I couldn't do it", said Buffy and William at the same time.

Spike chuckled. "Okay...How far did you go? Did you talk about sex? Masturbation? Jerking off?"

William's cheeks began to redden again. "We didn't do anything."

"And why not? I knew that you want it, Will." Spike blurted out.

"Yeah…but…"

"But what? I told you that it'll be okay." Spike said and sat down on the coffee table after he put the boxes down. He looked his brother in the eyes. "You want it…I can see it in your eyes."

William looked down. "But she's your girlfriend."

"Yeah…I got that part, but why don't we ask Buffy if she'd do it, before you give up?"

"Do what?" she asked immediately.

Spike knew that Buffy liked to suck his cock. "You know, luv. William never got a blow job from a girl…and I told him that you are an amazing cocksucker…so would you do him a favour?"

Buffy jumped up almost immediately and both men looked at her questioningly. She approached Spike and whispered something in his ear and as he nodded she turned around and looked at William. "Relax,….I will make you feel soooo good," she said and straddled his legs.

Buffy began to kiss him…softly at first, so he could familiarize himself with the feelings and the fact that his brother was standing there and observing them. After a while her kisses became more dominant. Their tongues battled with each other.

Buffy broke the kiss and looked into William's eyes. They were dark…like Spike's when he got aroused. "Lets see if you have similar bodies." she said as she tugged at William's sweater. Her mouth began to water as she looked at his washboard abs…"Yep…you're shaped like Spike."

Buffy lowered her head and put one of William's nipples between her teeth and nipped softly on it. A gasp came from him and she smiled…then she bit down a little harder and William cried out. "OH GOD!...do it again…please!"

She did it again…while she fumbled with his belt. She pulled it out of the loops and began to open his jeans.

His erection sprang free as she slipped from his knees and knelt between his spread legs. "Oh yeah…twins, right down to the last detail. "

William hissed as he felt Buffy's tongue on his shaft. He closed his eyes and let the feelings wash over him. Suddenly he felt another tongue alternating between his nipples. He opened his eyes and saw his twin lapping at his breast.

He closed his eyes again…it felt too good to complain.

"Yeah…that's right. Just fall into the sensation," whispered Spike and he could see the smile on his twin's face as he nodded. "She's brilliant…how she uses her tongue, and her teeth. God damn…I could cum just talking about it," Spike continued as he took his place behind Buffy.

His hands roamed over her clothed back to her ass. He pushed her skirt upwards and gave the cheeks a proper massage.

Buffy moaned around Will's cock. She knew what Spike had in mind, and she was excited. She loved it when he fucked her ass.

William opened his eyes slowly…and he almost came immediately as he saw Buffy between his legs with his cock in her mouth and Spike behind her. His shyness was all gone, he wanted to join the fun, actively.

So he began to push his hips upwards and buried his hands into Buffy's blond locks. His motions were gentle at first, but as he felt that Buffy liked to be facefucked he sped up a little.

After a while, Buffy pushed back.

"Did I hurt you?" William asked, worried.

She shook her head. "No…but I think it's time to get rid of our clothes…I want to be fucked. Are you up to it, William?"

He nodded eagerly and stood up. As fast as he could, he took off all his clothes and stood there in his naked glory before Buffy.

She looked behind her and saw that Spike was naked, too.

"I think there's one person in this room that still has too many clothes on, what do you think, Will?" Spike said and approached Buffy slowly. She backed away till she felt something behind her.

She was caught between the tight bodies of the British twins. Both men let their hand wander over her body and Buffy closed her eyes. It didn't take long, and Buffy stood naked between them. Both men pressed their bodies against hers and she could feel both erect cocks. If she wasn't wet before, she would be right away.

Lips and hands were roaming over her flesh, and all she could do was close her eyes and enjoy the feeling of two men touching her.

Spike lowered his head and took one of her erect nipples into his mouth. He nipped and sucked on it and enjoyed the sounds that he could charm out of his girl. He released the breast with an audible pop and looked at his brother. "You should try it, she loves it," he said and turned Buffy around.

In an instant William began to suck on Buffy's right breast, as he massaged the other with his hand.

Neither of them noticed when Spike ran upstairs and came back with a tube of lube in his hand. He squeezed a good amount of the clear gel into his palm and spread it on Buffy's ass. He spread her open and slid one of his long fingers into her backhole in order to stretch her for the things that would come.

Buffy moaned and pressed back. She whimpered as Spike withdrew his finger, but was glad of it when he fell to his knees and pushed her legs further apart. She knew what was coming and breathed an "Oh God Yes" as he began to lick her. It didn't take long and he brought her to a breathtaking orgasm. He still licked at her clit as she came down from her high.

"Wow," she gasped.

Spike stood up and grinned. "I can second that…you taste like honey, baby."

William still licked and sucked on Buffy's nipple as she pushed him softly away. She wanted him to lie down on the broad seating surface of the couch.

As he did what she asked she moved up to take position at his swollen member. She lowered herself slowly onto his huge shaft and groaned loudly as she worked her hips to take William's cock inside her.

She leaned forward onto William's chest and tried not to move very much, because he shouldn't cum inside her before she and Spike had caught up.

William's eyes rolled back into his head as he felt the heat of her pussy. His hands tightened on her hips, desperate to keep from cumming.

Spike moved into his position behind her and started to work his fingers into her hole again…she should be stretched enough for his shaft, because he didn't want to hurt her…much.

Buffy squirmed as she pressed back, the inner muscles of her pussy clenching around William's cock, making his fingers dig deeper into her hips.

"I think I'm stretched enough, honey…please…let me feel both of your cocks." Buffy said huskily and gazed into William's lustful eyes.

Buffy bit back a cry of pain as he pushed the head of his cock past the tight muscles, inch by inch, pushing deeper and deeper into her until he was fully seated.

They lay there for a moment and nobody had the courage to move.

Buffy was the first one. She moved back a little and cried out. "OH MY GOD….NOW SPIKE….OH FUCK…"

Spike set up a slow deep rhythm at her back as William pulled her down sliding at the same tempo to and fro in her clutching cunt.

They began sliding back out and then in, in a steady opposing rhythm to each other.

Buffy couldn't believe that amazing feeling. Never had she felt this full, this complete. One was constantly inside her even as the other slid back out.

Both men sped up a little and Buffy felt that familiar feeling in her stomach muscles. She had to stop the men, when she wanted HER dream to come true.

"Wait…!" she panted.

William and Spike stopped. Nether of them knew why she wanted them to stop. Spike withdrew himself from her ass, as she lifted herself from Williams cock.

She turned around and sunk back down on William. Spike looked her questioningly in the eyes.

"I want both of your cocks in my pussy …I want you to fill me up with your cum." She said and lay back a little. Spike loved it when she talked dirty.

William took her legs under her knees and pulled them up, so she laid there open for Spike's cock. Spike stood between Buffy's legs and looked down. As he saw how his brother's cock was buried in her pussy, he had to take a deep breath. That picture was so erotic and he had to concentrate, otherwise he would cum.

Slowly, he penetrated her as well, and she moaned and panted. Once he was up to the hilt inside her he looked over her shoulder into William's eyes.

As if they had a magical bond between them, both men began to move.

"Ohh….OHGOD….OHMYGOD", Buffy yelled over and over again. "FUCK ME HARDER….MAKE ME CUM….OH YEAH!"

Buffy pushed herself up on her arms, which were tensed behind her, beside William, and tried to move a little.

She was the first one, who saw the fourth person in the room.

"Oh…I think we've got an observer", she said, and looked at Faith, who stood in the door. She was already naked and fingering her clit. "Come here, sweetie!"

Faith approached the couch and looked down. "You know how hot that looked?" she lowered her hand and caressed Buffys twitching stomach muscles.

Buffy closed her eyes…she loved it when Faith touched her.

Her eyes shot open as Faith circled her clit with her middle finger, and she screamed as her body tumbled over the edge and into a great chasm. Her mind went blank, nothing but complete and utter lust filling her. "YES….CUMMING!"

Spike and William shouted out when they felt the first convulsions of Buffy move through her, Spike grabbing her hips and slammed his cock deeper and deeper, his cock twitching, and his balls tightening up as he approached his orgasm. He looked down into William's eyes and they both began unloading stream after stream into her.

Buffy's pussy became a sopping mess of the twins' cum and her own. As they continued to thrust against one another, each one weaker than the last, Buffy gave in to the trembling that had threatened from the very beginning and collapsed onto William, her chest heaving in tandem with his.

Spike's legs gave out shortly after that, dropping himself down onto his ass as he pulled out of her. He was breathing heavily but seemed thoroughly satisfied.

Faith stood a little bit aside. "Damn…that was really hot…now I have to take a ice-cold shower", she said and turned around, but as she approached the stairs Buffy's voice stopped her.

"Come here…I think we can do something for you." Buffy said and lifted her head from William's chest.

Faith came back to the couch and sat down beside the exhausted pair. None of the others had thought that William would the first one who made the first move. He turned his head to the side and kissed her with passion, while Buffy stood up on wobbly legs and knelt down between Faith's legs and began to kiss the inside of her thighs.

Even Spike managed it and crawled onto the couch and took one of Faith's nipples between his teeth and flicked his tongue over the little bud.

Faith moaned into William's mouth, as Buffy drove her tongue into her as deep as it could go. William pulled back, as she groaned loudly.

"Please…I need to get off….NOW!" she cried out, and William lowered his head and did the same as Spike was doing to the other nipple, while Buffy withdrew her tongue and replaced it with three fingers. She pumped the digits deep into Faith's cunt and rotated them at every inside move, so that she could stroke the G-Spot.

Buffy knew that it wouldn't take long for Faith to reach her climax, so she flicked the clit of her best friend with her tongue and sucked on it.

"OH BUFFY….YEAH…..SUCK HARDER….LIKE THAT….LIKE THAT…..CUMMING!"

Faith came with an animalistic roar, and pushed herself down against Buffy's face and fingers.

As she came down from her high she looked down at her three lovers. "I swear that was the best one yet." Faith said and laid her head back on the backrest of the couch.

All four laid there and tried to come down for a bit.

Later that night they all lay in Spike king-sized bed and cuddled.

"I swear to God, that this isn't what I had in my mind when I came to California," William said and began to nibble on Faiths ear.

Spike chuckled. "Yeah…I think that this Christmas will be special for a long time."

THE END!


End file.
